


A Special Sort of Hell

by Owlishnaiad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlishnaiad/pseuds/Owlishnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the story of the inquisitor unfolds, she is determined to keep her origins a secret. Of course, that's all she knows. Secrets are all she's ever known. But there are certain complications... <br/>As the world seems to be collapsing around them, she finds herself drawn to her tactical advisor, the ex-templar Cullen for reasons she doesn't quite understand. Perhaps it's simply a fling, some romantic dead-end without any sort of anchor. But perhaps this time, it's meant to be something more than just stolen kisses. Perhaps there is something about both of their dark pasts that they share, something they alone can understand about one another...<br/>Perhaps they've both known a special sort of hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Sort of Hell

“Please,” I whimpered weakly, tears streaming down my face. “Don’t make me go back. I beg you.”   
Her eyes brimming with compassion, the woman reached out a hand and smoothed back my hair.  
“Never, child,” she murmured, pulling me into an embrace and holding me tightly. “I swear to you, by the Maker’s will, and mine, he will never touch you again. You are free.”   
A choked sigh escaped from my throat as the tears of joy ran freely down my face and I felt her begin stroke my hair. The knot of fear and pain in my chest subsided as I gave into her arms around me. I was safe.  
I was free.

 

A sound of crackling flesh woke me, and I felt an involuntary moan escape from the edges of my mouth. Feathery wisps of black were eating at the edges of my vision, and the world seemed made up of fog and smoke. It was almost like…  
Damn it! The Fade!!!  
I forced myself up, the pain in my limbs evidence of the beating I had taken upon entering the dream realm. Struggling to ignore it, I looked around, desperately searching for an exit before some demon came upon me.   
It only took a moment for me to hear a clicking of carapaces on the ground behind me as I walked. Too late. Looking around, distaste filled my mouth as I saw the source of the sound.  
A troop of gigantic spiders were bumbling towards me, tripping over each other as they were drawn to the prospect of a fresh meal.   
My mouth turned downward into a grimace.  
Disgusting.   
I turned away, looking quickly for some way to escape. My eyes found a staircase in the distance. It would have to do for now.   
As I ran to the staircase, not even risking a glance back, I noticed a strange luminescence at the very top. Struggling to find my footing, I squinted my eyes, hesitating.  
“Here, child!”  
Looking up towards the source of the strange voice, the glow brightened, and I saw her. A woman seemingly made up of great coronas of golden light. Offering her hand.  
Without any other option, I grasped it, and felt myself being pulled through space, feeling my eyes begin to glaze over once more. I barely even noticed as I hit the ground.


End file.
